Intoxicated Angel
by Mysterious-Illusion
Summary: Dean's rarely the sober one, but babysitting a more than tipsy angel requires a clear head...among other things. Just what 'tricks' has Cas picked up from Gabriel, and is Dean ready to find out? DESTIEL SMUT!


** Hey guys, just a heads up: You're in for a long, long read… But don't worry, because I packed it full of nutritious DESTIEL for boys and for girls~ ;3**

** Also, it mentions purgatory, but it's not much of a spoiler, so enjoy~ And I hope you enjoy Castiel. You'll see why at the end 3 I know Dean did!**

** Warning: Heavy Smut / Yaoi (Boy x Boy) / Destiel (Dean x Castiel) / Some Sabriel at the very, very end 3**

** Disclaimer: I think disclaimers are stupid, but necessary, so here we go. I don't own Supernatural or its characters…though I've considered bribing Misha and Jensen several times /cough cough/**

…

"Humans are strange…"

Dean blinked…and blinked again. Was he imagining Castiel on the hood of the Impala? Where'd his trench coat and tie go? Slowly, he moved down the back of the motel, towards the angel on his car. The closer he got, the clearer Cas's depressed expression became. "Cas, I thought you went back."

"To heaven?" A strangely cynical snort followed the question, and Castiel flopped back haphazardly onto the hood of the Impala. He groaned, rubbing one eye with a wrinkled shirt sleeve. Dean didn't remember ever seeing Cas so…strange. It was too like himself, and not at all like the slouching angel he'd come to see as a brother. He moved to speak, because the silence had become dense, when Cas' eyes shot open, and he sat up, swinging his feet around so that he perched on one side of the hood, arms holding his weight. "I can't put my finger on it, Dean. I don't get humans, I don't get angels… I just know I want to stay."

"You've been drinking," was Dean's only response as he stepped up to Castiel. Inches apart, he could smell the alcohol. Sometimes he forgot angels could get drunk. "Come inside, Cas. I can't believe that I'm saying this, but Sam's spending the night with…" He didn't finish the statement. Cas' intelligent blue eyes seemed to get it. After all, how odd was it to say his brother and the arch angel Gabriel were…yeah…

When Cas didn't immediately move to stand, Dean groaned and took hold of the wrinkled white dress-shirt. He hauled the angel up, and held him until Cas had his feet firmly on the ground. "You know," he sighed, and rolled both shoulders, as if shaking off an invisible weight. "This has to stop, Cas." He stopped Cas as the angel opened his mouth to speak. "What happened in purgatory…you letting those bastards out, and making me go back alone…it's in the past. Hell, me and Sam have done fucked up shit, because we thought it would help. You did fucked up shit, and you had the best intentions…but it's in the past. You're family, Cas. Family forgives…and now I sound like Oprah…"

That had Castiel's lips quirking into a ghost of a smile. Obviously the naive angel had seen enough of humanity to know something. It was a start, Dean thought, and shifted their bodies until he had Castiel in a fireman's carry. They moved like that down the narrow concrete walk that spanned the back of the motel, where he'd parked the car, and finally reached the door. "I got it," Cas mumbled, stumbling on nothing before Dean caught him and pulled him upright.

"Got w-" In the blink of an eye, the motel room came into focus around them. It was another shabby motel room, with the normal two beds and eighties retro shag carpet. Dean had to admit, the disco ball was a nice touch. "Cas, what'd I tell you about the teleporting?" He didn't get an answer. The minute he let go of the angel, Castiel's body gave out and fell back onto the bed, spread eagle. "Jeez, and I though Sammy was bad with beer…" Left with no other choice, Dean kicked off his shoes, shrugged out of his leather jacket and flannel, and moved towards Castiel in only his jeans and a black t-shirt. It was time to play babysitter…

"Didn't drink…that much…" came the muffled, slightly slurred response from the bed. "Only a keg…or two…"

"At least you didn't drink an entire liquor store this time…" Perched on the side of the bed, Dean stared down at Castiel's closed eyes. He had long lashes, he thought, and, without thinking, reached over to push strands of black hair from the angel's reddened forehead. It was soft, with the natural curl that made Cas seem…sweet.

"No…I did…I ran out. Dun worry…they had a couple kegs in back." A hiccup and groan followed the botched words as Cas turned to lay on his side, facing Dean. His eyes were oddly serious for a drunken angel. "Do you like girls, Dean?" he muttered, and propped his cheek on one palm.

The question threw him through a loop, and Dean had to work at giving blank face as his mind whirled. His heart decided, in that second, to race. It never did that when he thought of girls. "Yeah… Cas, did you make a prostitute cry again?" Somehow, saying it seemed…normal. Cas just didn't get women.

"No, not since you and me went drinking… But, do you like-like girls? Romantically?" This time Cas rotated so that he was on his stomach, both hands propped under his chin. Behind him, his feet kicked slowly. It was eerie, seeing that fierce emotion in Castiel's eyes. It's not something drunk people could do normally.

Perhaps it was the odd timing of the question that gave Dean pause. He sighed, flopping onto his back with a hand over his eyes. "I guess…I mean, I've had serious girlfriends before…but nothing long term. I just don't do longterm, I guess… Why are you asking, Cas?" Wow, it was odd to be the sober one for once…

Warmth radiated over him, and the presence of something familiar pressed against him like an invisible force-like feeling someone watching you across the room…except this was definitely closer. The scent of vanilla found him…but it was spicier than Castiel's normal cologne. Dean dropped his hand just in time to stare up into Castiel's endless blue eyes above him. Was that what blocked the light of the cheesy disco ball? "Cas, you're drunk…" he muttered, and tried to sit up. A hand in the middle of his chest kept him flat on his back as the staring contest continued.

"I tried to like girls, Dean. Humans…you're all fascinating…but I don't have a…reaction to women." The bass in Castiel's voice seemed husky all of a sudden. Dean watched, unable to register what was happening, as Castiel moved closer, until he could smell the mouthwash and aftershave the angel had used. Obviously Cas had had the foresight to clean up before popping in to mope all over the Impala.

"Castiel," Obviously the use of his full name seemed to affect him, because the angel paused, staring down at Dean from where he sat, straddling the older Winchester's stomach. With Castiel's full, if intoxicated, attention, Dean continued. "Did Gabriel say anything to-"

The press of warm lips cut off anything else he'd been about to say. That racing sensation in his chest had his heart leaping into his throat as Castiel's weight shifted over him. "Gabriel didn't bring it up…but Dean, he and Sam make it work…" This time the words were pleading…and Dean was starting to understand what was happening.

"You angels really don't know anything. Cas, that's not the way you confess to someone." As he spoke, Dean reached up with one hand, resting it on Castiel's bent knee. Even in his sober state, he was shocked to find it didn't frighten him. It should have, he thought. After all, wasn't he supposed to be the fast and loose brother with a PhD in one night stands? Now, here he was under another man…and his only thought was that Castiel felt so…right above him. He could justify it and say Cas technically wasn't male or female, outside of his vessel…but he knew that was a lie. The press of something hot and hard against his stomach told him Cas enjoyed being a man very, very much…

"Dean…" The heat and need in the single word had shivers trembling up and down Dean's spine. Was he really about to do this? And how would he tell Sammy? Slowly, he just stopped thinking. He met the press of Castiel's groin with his own, rolling his hips up until they lay front to front on the bed. "Gabriel did show me…some things. He said it was like a how-to tape on…"

"He showed you gay porn…" Somehow that struck him as funny. He'd have to remember to argue with the tricky angel later. After all, Cas was still…impressionable, naive… When Cas didn't respond, and only glanced away, he took it as a yes and moved to sit up, working the angel's body until Cas sat straddling his legs. "Right…then how do we start…this?" he muttered, and felt the heat in his cheeks intensify.

Obviously Castiel wasn't drunk enough to lose his motor skills, because the angel moved quickly, unbuttoning his dress shirt with nimble fingers. "They were…naked in the tape. And…" he paused, biting his lower lip in a way Dean could only describe as seductive. "They were moving…a lot." The shirt disappeared, and the metallic click of a belt buckle followed. Dean didn't mention the angelic ability to magically undress because, well…he was enjoying the show. He'd seen Cas shirtless before, but only now did it strike him just how…amazing it was. He had good taste in vessels, which meant that Castiel, the chaste angel, knew exactly what he was doing.

"Moving? Moving how…" Dean's lips were suddenly dry as his jaw hit the floor. The dress slacks slid down Castiel's tapered hips, and what sprang free nearly stopped his heart. Castiel was fucking huge… His own dick, which had gotten the memo the minute Cas straddled him, was fairly large…but nothing compared to what the angel began to stroke.

"The human anatomy is amazing…" Cas continued, as if Dean's stare were perfectly normal. The devilish smirk, however, spoke volumes. He knew his affect on Dean, and he'd flaunt it mercilessly. "You find pleasure in so much of your body…" He let the last word hang in the air as he drew his finger over his slit, catching the beed of pre cum before bringing it to his lips. Dean watched, Adams apple bobbing as Castiel pleasured himself.

"Cas…just how much did Gabriel teach you?" The words didn't have the force to be suspicious as Dean propped himself up on his elbows. Suddenly his jeans were too tight. It was too hot for a shirt-for any clothes…

"Dean…I want to see your body, too." Lust illuminated Castiel's strange blue eyes as the angel leaned over him, naked and totally unashamed. He started with Dean's shirt, fingertips gliding up and under the fabric to trace the corded muscle and smooth, flawless skin. Against Dean's heated skin, the cool fingertips sent pleasure racing to his already painful erection, eliciting a low, guttural moan from deep in the hunter's throat. As if reading his mind, Castiel slid the shirt up over his chest, leaving him exposed. "It's not cold," Castiel whispered, circling Dean's already hard nipples with fingers and thumbs. He was rewarded as Dean's back arched, sending his body up into the angel's sweet caress.

"You're a ruthless tease when you're drunk, you know that?" Dean groaned, clenching his jaw as Cas leaned down to lick one pert nub. Without thinking, he lifted his hips to meet Castiel's naked groin, silently begging for the friction that would bring release. When all he got was an answering groan, he hissed through his teeth and let his head fall back. That little voice in the back of his head screamed at him to stop-that he'd lose himself in the angel…but the rest of his lust-filled mind didn't listen. In fact, it maneuvered his body until his legs were spread on either side of Castiel's hips, and his hands-which had been previously balled in the sheets-rested on the angel's broad, naked shoulders.

"Dean…" Castiel's breathless voice reached him, and the effect went straight to his groin. "Do you want me?" Castiel stared down with all the intensity of heaven in his eyes as he pressed himself against Dean's clothed rear. The jeans did little to muffle the immediate reaction, and Dean could only groan. All common sense had left him. All he knew was that he needed to feel more of the angel above him. He needed skin-to-skin, or he'd explode.

"Yes…" he growled, and his head fell back as a shuddering moan ripped through him.

"Take off your pants…" The breathless command had Dean moving fast, practically tearing away the denim barrier in a frenzied attempt to show all of himself to Castiel. Before he could reach for his boxer briefs repeat the motion, Cas had him by the arms. He pushed, and Dean found himself flat on his back under the angel. Something in his mind-the part of himself that was still snarky, joked that he'd never been on this end of a '69' before. He closed his eyes, and listened as Castiel moved above him. When at last he looked up, he was met with Castiel's erection. That close, he watched it quiver and pulse, reddened by pleasure just above his lips. "Have you done this before?"

For some reason that made Dean laugh. This was all too strange. He'd never been that close to another man's erection, well…ever. "Cas?"

"Yeah, Dean?"

"I thought we established this is my first time…"

"…Oh, right…" Castiel's weight shifted above him, and Dean watched as the angel circled himself with his palm, stroking as he stared down at Dean. "Open your mouth, Dean…" he instructed, pressing the tip over Dean's parted lips. "It'll feel weird, but not painful…"

Whatever snarky response Dean had quickly died as his body began to tingle and grow warmer. His throat felt strange… "I forget you're an angel sometimes…" he muttered, and parted his lips to let Castiel ease himself inside. No gag reflex…huh, something told him that wasn't his body's doing. A moment later, the heated tip pressed past his lips, and the velvety shaft slid further, until it was a solid weight against his tongue. It tasted like he imagined. It tasted like Cas, vaguely salty, but somehow sweet.

"Dean…I'm going to move, alright?" A moment of unsure silence fell before Dean blinked up at Cas and gave the shaft a slow, exploring lick. That was all it took for Cas to begin moving slowly, in and out of the heat of Dean's soft lips. Dean felt it as the angel shuddered over him, obviously enjoying the sensations. Slowly, and much to Dean's confusion, Cas pulled out and circled himself with his palm again, pumping fast. "Lick," he whispered, and leaned down until his breath ghosted in hot waves over Dean's own desperate erection.

Dean glanced up at the tip of Castiel's enormous shaft, eyeing the engorged length before giving a slow, unsure lick along the slit. He could taste more of the salty liquid on his tongue, and found he'd begun enjoying the taste. Above him, he listened to Cas' sweet voice, caught between a grunt and a moan. He had to remind himself the angel had never done this before, either…though Gabriel must have been a thorough teacher. He repeated the action several times, slowly bringing up a hand to stroke the base as he licked. Every lick was rewarded as Cas' hips bucked, eager to be fully engulfed in the intense heat.

"Mm…Dean…" Who'd have thought hearing Cas' needy voice could be so…exhilarating! Dean shuddered, wishing he could see the angel's flushed cheeks and dark eyes as he took Cas into his mouth. Before he could climax just at the thought, warmth engulfed his own shaft, sending shockwaves of pleasure shooting through him. He'd had women suck him. He'd had women do a lot to him there…but none of it compared to what Cas had begun. While he was awkward and slow with his licking and sucking, Cas didn't hesitate. He took all of Dean in one easy motion, sucking him from base to tip, using his tongue to lick his way up. He heard it, like a distant echo, as Cas came up off him with a wet 'pop' that nearly had him over that golden edge.

"Cas…" he gasped, taking the angel's tip between his lips. That was as much as he could fit. It stretched his lips, and allowed him to lick and tease that sensitive tip as he memorized the base with both hands. Pulling off for air, he licked his lips and raised his hips to meet each skillful lick and suck. "Cas…I'm close…" he breathed, and his dick twitched in agreement. Silence filled the room as Cas paused, lips still around Dean's tip. His hands, however, had left the inflamed flesh, leaving behind a chill that made him whimper softly. When they returned, all Dean could think was: 'Oh…that's where his tie went…' before something tight wrapped itself around the base of his cock. "C-Cas…?"

That flicker of wicked flirtation filled Castiel's angelic gaze as he tightened the blue material around Dean's weeping erection. Again, Dean was sure the angel knew exactly the effect he had on him. "I want it to last, Dean. Besides," He leaned down, exploring Dean's slit with the tip of his tongue. "We're going to be a while." Again the sound of moving above him. Dean, who'd closed his eyes to keep Cas from seeing his disappointment, finally looked up. Cas was no longer over his erection. Instead, the angel had repositioned himself so that he was eye to eye with the hunter on the motel bed. "Get on your knees and hold onto the headboard." As he spoke, Cas gave the waistband of Deans boxer briefs a tiny snap.

Dean said nothing as he moved eagerly to obey Castiel's deep, strangely compelling voice. It didn't matter that he still wore his shirt and underwear. Pressing both hands to the headboard, he glanced over his shoulder at Cas and bit his lower lip, wondering what would happen next. Either way, it was clear who topped who. Dean didn't have to like it…though his body did. It really, really did. He'd have time later to be embarrassed as his back arched and his hips jutted back towards Castiel. He pleaded with his eyes, willing the angel to act, to release the tie around his throbbing member and let him cum.

Cas seemed to read the heated stare, because he took his sweet time eyeing Dean's exposed body. Slowly, the angel tugged, until the waistband of Dean's underwear slid to his mid thigh, leaving his ass and lower back completely exposed. "Hurry…" he breathed, and dammit if it didn't sound like a whine. He didn't know what was about to happen, only that he needed Castiel's touch to feed the fire that threatened to consume him. "Cas, please…"

For his part, Castiel sat back on his knees and studied Dean a moment, bottom lip absently between his teeth. Damn him for being an angel, because he didn't seem at all in a hurry, though his cock twitched and seemed to jut out from his stomach, reaching for Dean. Oh yeah, the angel was enjoying himself. Slowly, as if taunting him, Cas moved up behind Dean, groin pressed eagerly between his naked cheeks. That was when realization hit, and Dean's body went rigid. Cas was huge. Maybe he could do long…but the width would fucking hurt. "I'll stretch you first," Cas whispered, and warmth wrapped itself around Dean's pulsing cock. "It won't hurt."

"Cas, you bastard, why do I have to bottom?" Dean had just enough of himself left to groan as he felt Castiel's tip against his tight ring of muscle.

"Bottom? …Oh, you mean be the one taking it here?" The words were strangely naive as Cas pressed his fingers against the sensitive hole, moving until he caressed the tender skin between Dean's balls and ass. "Because I'm bigger, and you're adorable," he admitted, leaning over to rummage around in the nearby night stand. When he found what he was looking for, the sound of something closing was quickly followed by Cas' low voice. "Relax your body. It'll feel cold at first, then hot…"

Dean knew the sound of lube being poured over fingers. He'd done it several times. This time, it didn't help his rigid body relax. "I bought that yesterday…" he muttered, and rested his heated forehead on the cool headboard. If it was the newest tube, it had an added aphrodisiac…which was exactly what Cas would grab, he realized as fingertips returned to his hole. His body gave an involuntary shudder before relaxing, inch by inch.

The first finger slid inside. Instantly, the chill had Dean's back arching. He instinctively tightened, pressing back against the intruder as it explored deep inside him. "It's cold…and it tingles…" he muttered, feeling the strange presence press and search. When his body adjusted, a thought hit him. "Why doesn't it hurt more?" It sounded naive to his own ears as he glanced over his shoulder at Cas.

The angel, with a calm Dean would never possess, blinked and reached around with his other hand. "I'm an angel, Dean. I'm taking the pain, so it's only discomfort." His words never faltered, even as Dean gasped and arched back. "Maybe this will take your mind off it." Castiel whispered it into Dean's ear as he spread the clear fluid over the hunter's cock and balls. The added sensation of hot and cold would make it better. "I'm adding another finger, Dean…"

The words were an echo in Dean's mind as he focused on Cas' fingers, inside and over his body. He'd be really, really sore in the morning…but the lube and Castiel's own power seemed to make it worth it. Pressure had him squirming and instinctively pulling away as the second finger slid deep inside, curling with the first in a 'come-here' gesture. That was when he saw stars and nearly lost his grip on the headboard. If the tie weren't around his dick, he was sure that one stroke would have tossed him over the edge. When he got his bearings, it registered that he'd not been able to hold back the last moan. What would the neighboring rooms think was going on? Before he could think more on that, movement at his slit had his eyes opening wide.

"Cas, this isn't fair…" he groaned, breathless and afraid of letting another moan escape. However, it didn't seem Cas was listening, because the intense pleasure came again, like a crashing wave. It pulled him under, and his sight went dark a moment. This time, Cas teased his slit, too. His body, in its biggest act of betrayal, bucked back to meet each thrust, and forward to meet each stroke along his cock. By then, it hardly registered that Castiel had added a third finger. All he knew was that the stretching gave way to more pleasure, and that he'd begun to cling to the headboard like a raft at sea. He needed to cum! His dick ached, leaking pre but nothing else as each thrust sent his body reeling.

"Dean…" His name from Castiel's lips was like a primal thing. It was like a soft chant as the angel worked him from both sides. In his haze of pleasure, Dean felt the stubble of Cas' strong jaw next to his. He could smell the vanilla…and something spicier, from earlier. Whatever it was, it was intoxicating. It was all he could do not to rake his nails down Cas' arms. "One more…" came the gravelly, chanting voice by his ear. This time pleasure at his neck joined whatever Castiel was doing to his lower body. Some sharp pain at his neck was licked and soothed, all of it building inside him, low in his stomach. It was a dense, building heat that radiated out, engulfing him in passion. He only vaguely remembered wincing as a fourth finger slid inside.

In the thick haze of pleasure, Dean felt Cas move, repositioning him so that Dean was on all fours, facing Cas. Instinct kicked in as something large and warm slid over his lips. It smelled like Cas, heady with a hint of vanilla and spice. He reached, taking it in one hand to massage and stroke as his lips wrapped around the tip. This time he worked to take in more, thankful again for the missing gag reflex. He moaned around it, hoping the vibrations would be enough to elicit a rare look of pleasure from the angel above him. When it did, and Castiel could do nothing but shut his eyes and moan, Dean felt victory like a warm thing in his chest. He stared up past half-lidded eyes at the angel, working him with tongue and teeth and mouth, until a hand in his hair had his eyes going wide. Some tingle of excitement turned into fireworks inside him as the hand tightened, and Castiel's hips thrust forward. At the same time, the four fingers inside him found that perfect angle, thrusting in against his prostate again and again.

"Dean, Dean…Dean… Ah… Dean, just like that," Cas whispered, thrusting faster and deeper into the hot, wet cavern of Dean's mouth. His speed and intensity increased, until the slap of his skin against Dean's echoed in the room. He'd managed to work all of himself into Dean's throat, until he felt himself at the very back of it. Had he been human, it would never have been possible. "Fuck…I'm close, Dean…" He pulled out halfway, body shuddering as that tight, hot core of pleasure shot out. Thread after thread of the thick, hot liquid filled Dean's mouth, until it trickled down his chin. Cas pulled out fully, holding his cock as it spurted cum over Dean's sweet, flushed face. When it finished, Cas nearly collapsed, panting and breathless.

Dean lay on his stomach, face red beneath the hot cum that covered it. He'd swallowed everything, and the taste…hadn't been that bad. That was when reality sank in. He'd been face-fucked by an angel, swallowed his cum, and gotten a facial…and he'd yet to cum himself. He groaned, wiping at the cum with a sheet as his hole twitched. It didn't like being empty… "Cas…please let me cum…" he gasped, grey-green eyes searching the angel's handsome face. He'd never seen Castiel so relaxed…it was sorta hot.

"Raise your hips, Dean…" Cas moved then, and Dean could suddenly see all of the man. He was rock hard again, as if he'd not just cum… If this were going to be a normal thing, they had to talk first… His ass twitched, however, and something told him negotiating could wait. So, he obeyed, lifting his hips off the bed till his own bound erection hung eagerly between his legs. His upper half remained on the sullied bedsheets as he glanced over his shoulder. He watched Cas position himself, dick in one hand as the other held him open. His face might have gone fire engine red, if it weren't already. He'd had women in this position before, and he'd begun to understand the feeling.

"Please…" he whispered, and brought one hand back to hold himself open as Cas reached around to palm his aching member. He needed to cum, or he'd explode! "I want you to cum inside me…" he begged, licking his suddenly dry lips as he felt Cas press his tip up against his opening. This time there was a bit of resistance, though nothing short of fisting would have gotten him wide enough for the angel just then. He felt the pulsing, unbearable heat as it slid in, inch by inch, stretching him fully. Covered in cum and saliva, it slid with relative ease into his hot, tight cavern. "It's…huge… Cas, please don't go slow!"

A moment passed, and Dean shuddered at how fully Castiel watched him. He'd never been this sexually needy-ever! Now, he'd let a man fuck his mouth, swallowed his cum…all in a night. Now he was offering up his ass, and that rational part of him had nothing snarky to say. He just needed-he fucking needed Castiel inside him-fully inside him. He wanted that thick liquid to fill him when he came all over the bed and Castiel's hand. "I'm all the way inside you."

Dean gasped, muscles tightening instinctively around the thing inside him-stretching him. He could feel Castiel at the end of it, hips connecting with his own, like they belonged there. His face flushed darker the moment he realized he could feel Cas' balls against his own, and knew that, once he started moving, they'd be slapping against his taint. "You're…twitching inside me. Fuck, Cas, please move!" he cried, and pressed his hips back, urging Cas to cup his erection and move.

"Dean," he whispered, and drew back until just his tip was inside the hunter beneath him. A beat of silence later, he began to move. He was merciless, moving fast and thrusting hard and deep into that spot. He kept time with the hand around Dean's erection, and felt it as the hunter was pushed further into the mattress. The sound of their bodies meeting filled the room, and Dean was momentarily speechless. His mouth opened, but no sound escaped. He could do nothing but claw at the bedding and squeeze tight around the enormous shaft inside him as Cas rode him fast and hard. "Dean, do you want to cum?"

It was like talking through water in Dean's head. He could barely understand a word Cas said, though the meaning was clear. He squeezed hard around the angel, and thought he'd said something, though he'd started to lose hearing past the church bells in his head. "Yes! Fuck yes, Cas! Let me cum. Cum inside me now!"

The build-up wasn't there. It was as if he'd somehow appeared at that edge and fallen over, tumbling without anything to hold as he fell into the white hot abyss. He remembered the intense pleasure, and clawing at the bed for something to hold. He remembered searing heat inside him, like a dam breaking, and his own release…then white-like sunlight pouring over them both.

…

Cas came fast and hard into Dean's tight heat, feeling the tightness in his balls release in one overwhelming flood. Dean's walls had squeezed him tight, milking his pleasure thrust by thrust. He held tight to the hunter's hip, keeping him upright as he came, spurts of thick hot liquid filling Dean until it trickled down his thigh. He pulled out of Dean's heat, licking the man's cum from his fingers as he watched him sleep, collapsed and utterly exhausted. He shuddered, back arching as he held his cock, pouring more of himself over Dean's lower back and supple ass. And they said angels were chaste…

Castiel sat at the edge of the bed, naked. He'd not gone to shower yet. No, he was content to watch Dean sleep, body still sprawled where it'd landed on the destroyed sheets. He couldn't help the smile that slid over his lips as he traced Dean's jaw, over his bottom lip, down his neck to his collarbone. He was content to let this all be a dream in Dean's head. He almost felt guilty for taking those memories each time, but Dean needed little nudges-small tugs in the right direction. Now, so long as Sam and Gabriel kept their mouths shut…

"Cas…" came the soft whisper from the bed. Castiel's smile softened, and he cupped the boy's cheek with his palm. Glancing up at the cheesy disco ball, he gestured and watched the light dim and finally disappear. Dean would wake up hungry and a little sore…but all together feeling relaxed. He smiled as he leaned down, kissing Dean's sweet lips. He savored his taste before pulling away. He left the room as they'd found it, in tact and utterly pristine…for a motel.

Dean lay under clean covers, on clean sheets in the bed. He was clean, untouched, and wearing his grey boxers and black t shirt-both unsullied. He'd started tallying their nights together, and reached for the notepad by the bed, marking it with a diagonal bar to total 15 times. He helped himself to a shower after that and, as he walked out in his usual trench coat, tie, and suit, caught sight of Sam and Gabriel walking through the door.

"He's sleeping," he pointed out, gesturing towards where Dean lay dreaming on the bed.

"He still doesn't know, does he little brother?" Gabriel's brow arched, and there was pride there…before Sam punched him in the arm and shot him a withering look. The pride remained, though.

For his part, Castiel blinked naively and glanced from Sam to the angel beside him. "Know? Know what?" When their expressions showed incredulity, he blinked again. "I think I'm being called away…bye."

Sam, who'd been about to confront Cas, turned in time to watch Dean sit up and rub one eye, yawning. "Dude, I dreamt I'd invented a new flavor of pie…It was vanilla on top…with Cinnamon, dark chocolate chips…and cherries." The goofy smile had Sam biting his lip and walking over to kick off his boots as he sat on the second bed.

"Cas was here," he pointed out, testing the waters as he eyed Dean. "What'd you guys do?"

"Eh?" Dean seemed to consider the question a second. "He showed up drunk, and passed out on the bed… Did he leave? He's not supposed to drink and fly… Oh, how'd your date with Chuckles go?"

"His name's Gabriel…and it went fine." Thankful for the darkness, Sam watched the aforementioned angel smirk and blow him a kiss before disappearing. "Just fine…"

"Oh, that's good… Hey, you know what we should do tomorrow? Find the perfect cinnamon, chocolate cherry pie…with vanilla ice cream."


End file.
